The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syeda Redda’.
‘Syeda Redda’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, deep red-purple inflorescences, deep green foliage, round ball-shaped plant habit and a late natural season flowering of about late September.
‘Syeda Redda’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘02-M961’ with a little larger flower size and red flower color.
The male parent of ‘Syeda Redda’ was ‘Yobonnie’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,886, with a smaller plant size, a little more upright habit, and a natural season flowering that is almost three weeks faster. The resultant seed was sown in October 2007.
‘Syeda Redda’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the March 2008 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syeda Redda’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2008 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.